Pembunuh Bayaran
by Shaphire Avox
Summary: Sekarang aku menjadi seorang prajurit penjaga perdamaian, ditemani dengan teman dari distrik lain aku menjadikan diriku seorang pembunuh dibawah pimpinan Presiden Snow. dan akn berlanjut dengan seseorang yang sangat baik padaku.
1. Pembunuh Bayaran Chapter 1

**Pembunuh Bayaran**

**Disclaimer : Suzanne Collins**

**Warning : gaje, typo(s) meraja lela, aneh bin abal, nyeleneh, ngawur, dan lain lain, tak lupa saya ingatkan juga, tak suka jangan baca, oke.**

**Happy Reading**

Tidak ada lagi Distrik dua belas. Tidak ada lagi kekurangan makanan. Tidak ada lagi harapan yang kosong. Tidak ada lagi Capitol yang akan membunuhku. Karena aku sekarang dan yang akan datang adalah bagian dari mereka. Ini semua membuatku pusing untuk memikirkan bahwa aku juga menggap ini semua bukanlah hal yang nyata. Atau patut untuk dipercayai. Kehidupanku semua berbalik. Kelaparan yang selalu ada dalam setiap langkahku untuk mencari sepotong makanan kini kelam sudah. Lampu senyap yng menerangi jiwaku sekarang berpijar dengan baik dan lebih terang dari sebelumnya. Alih-alih aku mengatakan kelaparan tak akan mengusikku lagi itu semua tidak benar-benar nyata adanya. Karena belahan dari diriku masih ada didistrik dua belas. Prim dan ibuku.

Anak-anak dari distrik tak banyak yang memilih pilihan ini. Hanya beberapa dari kami saja yang menganggap inilah jalan pintas menuju kebahagiaan. Tapi, toh aku juga merasakan perbedaan atas segalanya yang terjadi didistrik ataupun disini. Gale memilih apa yang jadi pilihanku. Karena dia ingin keluar dari kesengsaranya bersama dengan saudara-saudaranya ataupun ibunya. Kami sekarang adalah Prajurit Penjaga Perdamaiaan.

Anehnya adalah aku memilih pilihan ini karena aku pikir ini adalah sesuatu yang menjadi prioritas utamaku untuk menyelesaikan problemku sendiri tentunya. Tak lain Gale juga berpikiran sama tentang ini. Panas dan mendidih sudah kami alami bersama dengan cara mencoba melepaskan semua besi yang ada dalam kaki kami dan menyeretnya lebih kuat lagi. Dan ini benar-benar berhasil. Sering kali aku masih memikirkan Prim dan ibuku didistrik. Aku masih merasakan kekhawatiran pada mereka. Guna untuk menyiasati hal yang tak kuinginkan. Aku tak ambil pusing untuk tak mencari masalah dengan Capitol. Persetan dengan segala urusannya dengan Snow atau semua yang masih hidup disini.

Beberapa dari kami adalah anak-anak remaja. Yang mestinya mengikuti yang namanya permainan bodoh itu. _The Hunger Games_. 'Semoga keberuntungan selalu ada dipihakmu'. Itu yang mereka katakan. Tapi nyatanya kami tidak. Sebelum mereka akan membunuhku, aku akan melihat dengan cara mereka dan menganggap _Hunger Games_ adalah permainan yang sangat menarik. Dan aku memang bisa melakukannya. Tapi setelah adanya pergantian kota tentang serangan bertubi-tubi dari distrik tiga belas, _Hunger Games _dibubarkan. Itu membuatku lega mendengar permainan keji itu hanya berlangsung tujuh puluh tiga kali.

Para Penjaga Perdamaiaan kini hanya melindungi Capitol dari pemberontak-pemberontak yang masih mau menghancurkannya dibawah pimpinan Presiden Snow. Dan aku berani taruhan Snow berbalik sifat seratus delapan puluh derajat. Dia lebih baik memperlakukan seorang prajurit. Bukan hanya sekarang dia lebih terlihat bahagia tapi juga merasa kebahagiaan itu akan selalu berpihak padanya. Jadi aku menegaskan bahwa aku dalam keadaan aman. Penjaga Perdamaian remaja lebih selektif dan ketat dalam pekerjaannya. Karena kami masih berpikir secara logis, cepat, tepat, dan dalam kondisi apapun. Karena Prajurit Penjaga Perdamaian keluaran tahun ini mereka –yang lain– mengatakan bahwa kami hanyalah bayi kecil masih merangkak yang sok tahu, jadi kami membeci prajurit tua yang mengatai kami seperti itu. Kami mengajukan diri sebagai Prajurit, mau mengabdikan diri demi tak adanya kelaparan.

Antara lain, dari distrik 1 ada 3 anak, satu perempuan dan dua laki-laki, yang entah kenapa aku melihat gadis dari distrik 1 itu sangat membenciku, entah juga apa yang kudengar benar namanya Glimmer. Dan ada 2 anak dari distrik 2, satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Distrik 3 hanya ada 1 anak, tapi umurnya mungkin sudah delapan belas, karena aku sudah melihat jambang kecil didagunya mulai tumbuh. Dari 4 ada 5. Dari 5 hanya 1. Dari 6,7,8, tidak ada sama sekali. Mungkin mereka kira bakal jadi seperti bermain dalam_ Hunger Games_ jadi mereka memutuskan untuk tidur berbaring dirumah. Dari 9 dan 10 masing-masing 1. Dari 11 hanya Thresh, dia satu-satunya anak laki-laki –lain distrik– kekar berkulit hitam yang sangat bersahabat denganku. Karena itu aku mengenalnya. Dan dari 12, aku dan patnerku berburu. Katniss dan Gale.

Hanya ada sedikit perubahan di Capitol setahun setelah aku mengajukan diri sebagai Prajurit Penjaga Perdamaian. Beberapa orang kaya membangun sebuah pabrik dan menyiasati adanya kekerasan yag dulu selalu dilakukan. Mereka membayar para orang didistrik untuk bekerja mencari barang mentah yang menjadi komoditas utama distrik. Dan gajinya tak lebih besar dari pencuci piring dirumah Seneca. Beberapa orang yang memiliki pabrik besar itu adalah orang-orang kaya teman Presiden Snow. Bukan beberapa, tapi semuanya. Dan sekarang aku mengerti mengapa Snow selalu mendekati orang-orang sukses itu. Hal yang menarik perlu diselidiki adalah aku tak lagi membenci Snow yang biasanya tatapannya selalu membuat orang menjadi membencinya. Orang-orang itu menjadikan barang mentah menjadi sesutu yang sangat spesial dan banyak diminati orang-orang Capitol yang nyentrik itu. Mereka mengubah segalanya seperti masakan _sea food _yang kaya akan nutrisi disulap menjadi sesuatu yang lebih bisa dikatakan indah, yang aku tahu itu seperti seni. Atau mengubah beri-berian atau buah lain menjadi sesuatu yang mereka oleskan pada makanan mereka yang menjadikan makanan itu lebih nyata dan menarik. Atau _fashion _terkini, dengan kain-kain apik distrik 8 . Atau yang lain. Itu membuatku tahu bahwa zaman akan terus berubah dengan adanya teknologi yang diciptakan distrik 3 akan benar-benar hidup kembali.

Saat aku mengenakan semua harapanku tentang Capitol ini. Aku jadi ingat Prim dan ibu. Apakah mereka baik-baik saja. Tapi aku tak mau jika mereka menjadi orang Capitol. Cukup aku saja yang ada disini. Dan aku juga cukup bahagia karena setidaknya Capitol memberiku izin untuk menemuai keluargaku tiga bulan sekali selama satu jam. Aku tahu satu jam adalah waktu yang benar-benar sedikit. Dan Prim selalu menangis ketika melihatku mengenakan seragam putih khas Prajurit. Dan dia tak berhenti menangis sampai tiba dirumah nanti. Aku tak boleh memberikan semua gajiku pada mereka. Dan yang ada dipikiranku. 'idiot mana yang akan benar-benar meninggalkan keluarganya tanpa uang, dirinya sendiri bersenang-senang dengan makanan lezat, sedangkan keluarganya makan kue basi?' yah.. hidup memang benar-benar tidak adil.

Sekarang Capitol adalah miliknya. Tidak ada yang berani dengan seorang Prajurit, meskipun mereka perempuan. Keganjilan-keganjilan yang ada dalam hatiku mungkin akan memudar dengan sendirinya jika aku mencoba benar-benar menghilangkannya. Jika aku punya banyak modal untuk menjadi seorang pengusaha di Capitol mungkin aku akan benar-benar jadi kaya. Entah yang ada dipikiranku masih tentang berburu.

Temanku banyak disini. Tapi semuanya hampir Prajurit yang mengajukan diri. Ada Gale, patnerku dari distrik, Thresh dari distrik 11, Clove dari distrik 2, dan masih banyak lagi. sebelumnya aku adalah Prajurit biasa. Dengan perilaku biasa, dan watak yang biasa. Tapi setelah presiden Snow memberikanku beberapa tugas yang akan kulakukan bersama Clove. Hanya aku dan Clove. Presiden Snow memberikan beberapa tugas ini dan menjanjikan kami dengan limpahan uang dan imbalan yang besar lagi. Jadi kami mau. Tapi mengapa Presiden memilih aku dan Clove? Tapi aku tak peduli dengan itu semua. Yang penting itu membuahkanku uang banyak yang akan kukirim secara diam-diam kedistrik 12. Meskipun itu membunuh.

Aku dan Clove diberikan kendaraan berupa sebuah Jeep dilengkapi dengan kamera yang menghubungkan aku dengan sang Presiden. Dan tembak-tembak canggih dan jitu. Pisau kecil berjumlah sangat banyak. Yang akan keluar jika kami inginkan, hanya harus memencet tombol berwarna merah dibagian belakang, melalui benggel yang kami pakai dibagian paha kami. Kami sudah melakukannya dua kali. Membunuh tentunya. Tapi semua selalu kuserahkan pada Clove untuk mencabiknya. Karena aku bisa melihat bagaimana gadis ini sangat bernafsu untuk melakukan hal ini. Aku hanya perlu memancing korban kedalam jeratku dan membiarkan Clove yang menanganinya. Dan Gale benar. Itu tak ada bedanya dengan membunuh seekor lalat.

Aku tak percaya jika aku melakukannya. Tapi Clove mengatakan padaku bahwa 'kita hanya perlu uang, dan membunuh adalah cara yang menyenagkan untuk membuat uang itu keluar dan memilih jalan keluar bersama kita'. Dia terlalu muda. Aku berumur enam belas dan Clove lebih muda dua tahun dibanding aku. Itu benar-benar keji. Dan misi kami tak pernah gaga, dan selalu berhasil menghilangkan jejak. Tapi Clove benar. Ini menyenangkan.

**A/N : **Halo semuanya, baik-baik sajakan? Saya harap begitu. Ini adalah ff pertama saya difandom THG. Saya harap, saya mendapat respon positif dari kalian para reader. Dan saya juga benar-benar mengharapkan _review _kalian, untuk memberi masukan atau saran dan kritik yang bisa membangun saya,dan bisa menyelesaikan ff ini dengan baik. Jadi _review _ya...


	2. Pembunuh Bayaran Chapter 2

**Pembunuh Bayaran**

**Disclaimer : Suzanne Collins**

**Warning : gaje, typo(s) meraja lela, aneh bin abal, nyeleneh, ngawur, dan lain lain, tak lupa saya ingatkan juga, tak suka jangan baca, oke.**

**Happy Reading**

Saat aku mencoba mengatakan pada diriku sendiri, apakah layak aku ini kembali pada keluargaku yang sangat-sangat ada dalam kehidupan damai. Menyembuhkan beberapa orang yang hampir mati karena kecelakaan, penyakit, atau pembunuhan, atau yang lainnya sedangkan aku mencoba mencabut nyawa mereka dan membunuhnya dengan keji. Saat aku benar-benar merasakan adanya hawa Prim dalam kabut pikiranku aku menoleh mengatakan bagaimana aku menyusuri jalan untuk pulang tanpa dengan membunuh. Tapi saat itu juga Clove datang membawa kapak –dalam angan-anganku– dan mengatakan padaku bahwa, ini menyenangkan Katniss. Dan aku sadar bahwa ini adalah pekerjaanku.

Kami berdua tidak jaga hari ini. Presiden Snow meminta kami berdua untuk menemuinya hari ini. Jadi tak berapa lama, Clove datang dengan dengan setelan baju berlengan pendek dan celana ketat pendek sepaha yang cukup tebal. Dan aku mengenakan kaus lengan pendek dengan celana panjang bermotif bercak seperti tentara. Lalu kami menuju dimana Presiden Snow berada.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kami lakukan" Tanya Clove pendek.

"Membunuh tentunya." Kata sang Presiden.

"Siapa?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Seseorang yang terlalu penting, yang harus disingkirkan. Dia terlalu bahagia untuk mengurus segalanya."

"Lalu?" Clove menaikkan satu sisi dari alisnya.

"Duduklah, kuberitahu kalian sipa dia, apa yang akan kalian lakukan, dan bayaran yang sesuai untuk kalian."

"Cukup mudah Katniss," Clove menyenggol tanganku.

Aku hanya senyum masam padanya menandakan bahwa aku setuju betul dengan semua ini. Kami mulai duduk. Dan mendengarkan segala cerita yang Presiden Snow katakan dan jelaskan secara keseluruhan padanya. Aku tak terlalu memperhatikan apa yang sedang tua bangka ini katakan. Tapi Clove berbeda jauh denganku. Dia benar-benar mendengarkannya. Dengan teliti dia mendengarkan beberapa patah kata yang dikatakan pak tua ini. Dan akhirnya dia memberikan rencananya padaku. Bagaimana kami nanti akan menghabisi korban kami selanjutnya.

Kata Clove korban kami ini adalah seorang pengusaha dari Distrik yang berhasil membangun kembali komoditas distriknya lebih baik di Capitol. Clove memberikan padaku fotonya. Nampak terlihat wajah seorang ayah sekali. Dan aku bisa mengenalinya. Aku pernah bertemu denganya. Liam hari yang lalu. Aku tak akan melupakan kejadian yang terjadi selama sepuluh menit dengan orang ini.

"Aku pernah melihatmu, sebelumnya, tapi kau lebih kecil" Dia senyum padaku.

"Benarkah?" Aku menampakkan senyumku. "dimana?"

"Aku berani taruhan dia adikmu, namanya Primrose bukan?"

"Kau benar Sir, dia adikku. Katniss Everdeen"

"Distrik dua belas. Dia sangat baik padaku. Prim sangat baik padaku. Dia anak ulet yang menjaga beberapa bahan yang kutinggalkan di dua belas. Dan Prim menjaganya dengan baik. Aku sangat menyukai gadis cilik itu."

Dalam benakku hanyalah, bagaimana Prim bisa menjadi kepercayaan orang besar seperti orang ini? Dan aku tahu Prim memang gadis baik.

Dan sekarang aku mesti membunuhnya. Tapi kenapa? Karena Presiden ingin sekali perusahan dan pabriknya jatuh ditangannya. Karena kedua milik orang itu telah ada dalam pucak kejayaan. Dan sang Presiden sangat dekat dengan orang itu. Dan jika orang itu telah tiada lima puluh persen dari miliknya meenjadi milik Presiden. Aku dan Clove diberi bayaran yang cukup bagus kukira. Kami akan diberikan dupuluh lima persen dari itu. Tentu saja kami harus membaginya. Dan dana yang Presiden berikan akan selalu mengalir jika perusahan dan pabriknya ,masih berkelanjutan. Itu tidak terlalu buruk pikirku.

Dan kami pun memulai perjalanan kami untuk membunuh orang itu. Dia punya seorang istri. Berkulit hitam yang sama. Setahuku mereka punya satu anak. Dan tidak terlalu berperan dalam perkembangan dana orangtuanya. Sekarang kami benar-benar sibuk dengan semua yang akan kami siapkan untuk nanti. Jadi..

Clove mempersiapkan sabuk ajaib yang diberikan Presiden pada kami, yang kami selipkan dibagian paha kanan kami. Setidaknya jika kami memencet tombol merahnya akan keluar pisau-pisau eksklusive entah dari mana yang muncul tiba-tiba. Pistol kecil dengan peluru-peluru yang sudah kami isi terlebih dahulu. Clove membawa suntikan, dan aku tahu isi suntikan itu. Agar korban pingsan dan tak meronta nantinya. Kami hanya membuat perjanjian dengan Presiden Snow bahwa ini adalah rahasia besar yang harus tertutup. Bahkan polisi tak akan menemukan kami.

Kami masuk dalam Jeep kami. Seperti biasa aku menyetir. Dan Clove duduk disampingku sambil mengelap beberapa pisau yang ia bawa. Kami hanya membunuh satu orang. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Tak akan ada jejak. Maka dari itu kami akan memutilasinya. Agar tak ada seseorang yang tahu. Kriminal. Tapi ini memang pekerjaan kami. Selagi aku menyetir aku mengeluarkan beberapa pakaian yang pantas yang harus kami pakai nanti masuk dalam kantor. Terlihat rapi dan tak mencurigakan tapi senjata masuk dalam keadaan baik dan aman. Dan kami beraksi...

Aku memarkirkan Jeep diselubung selipan jalan kecil menuju hutan. Lalu kami berjalan sekitar lima puluh meter agar tak kelihatan.

"Siap Katniss?" Clove memasang jas-nya.

Aku mengangguk sambil mengenakan setelan panjang yang biasa orang pakai dikantor.

Kami berjalan masuk kekantor. Dan kami tak melihat sama sekali orang itu. Aku juga tak menyangkan akan membunuh seseorang yang telah mempercayai keluargaku. Dan sekarang aku harus membunuhnya. Kami bertanya dimana keberadaan orang itu. Dan kata staf dia keluar. Waktu yang tepat. Clove membawa dokumen yang tak aku ketahui dari mana dia bawa.

"Apa itu?" Tanyaku.

"Aku mengambilnya dari staf tadi, kau tahu dia kusuntik, sekarang dia sedang tidur dengan nyaman dikursinya. Mungkin akan meyakinkan si orang kaya itu jika kita adalah karyawannya" Gadis pintar.

Kami bertemu dia dalam jalan menuju kepusat Capitol. Apakah aku sudah memberitahumu? Oh.. kupikir belum. Kami membunuh istrinya dua minggu lalu. Tapi kami hanya menembakkan peluru tepat diotaknya. Berani taruhan sampai sekarang polisi tidak menemukan jejak pembunuhan kami. Ketika kami harus mencoba membuntutinya kami hanya mengangguk untuk memastikan bahwa ini untuk Snow. Keuntungan bagi kami hanyalah uang yang akan kami terima nantinya.

Lalu Clove dan aku membuntutinya. Dia masuk dalam kantor pusat Capitol. Ia mengenakan setelan baju berwarna hitam dan jas abu-abu. Aku masih mengingat betul siapa orang itu. Dia masuk kedalam sebuah lift. Sebelum lift tertutup kami meyakinkan bahwa kami mengikutinya dan tak ada seorangpun yang ada dalam lift itu. Lalu semuanya terjadi.

"Selamat pagi, Sir" kata Clove sopan. Ia memeluk dokumen-dokumen yang ia curi dari staf tadi.

"Selamat pagi, kau kerja disini?" Katanya cukup ramah.

"Tentu, Sir. Karyawan anda." Jawab Clove sambil tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, Sir."

"Kau terlalu kecil untuk kujadikan seorang karyawan, kapan kau mulai kerja?"

"Dua bulan yang lalu, Sir. Kuharap anda mengingatnya" lagi-lagi Clove tersenyum dan menunduk.

"Oh.." katanya sambil manggut-manggut."kuharap aku juga mengingatnya. Dan kau..?" Dia berpaling padaku. "Nona Everdeen."

"Oh benar Sir, tapi cukup Katniss Everdeen saja" kataku.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada gadis cilik itu, Primrose."

Hatiku mencelos ketika ia mengucapkan nama Prim disini. Aku bahkan tak yakin dan tak tega untuk membunuh orang ini. tak seperti biasanya. Kegairahan yang ada selalu terbangun kembali ketika aku melirik Clove. Dan sekarang Clove memendangku dengan tatapan sinis. Bak mengatakan sesuatu yang amat penting. _Kau menghabiskan waktunya hanya dengan diam, lift ini tidak terlalu cepat, tapi jika kita tak bertingkah dengan cepat, kita akan kehabisan waktu, waktu tinggal tiga menit untuk keatas, Katniss sekarang. _

"Oh.. ngomong-ngomong Katniss, ada urusan apa kau datang kemari?"

"Presiden menyuruhku kesini, Sir. Ada urusan dengannya, dan aku berharap dia tak lupa untuk menemuiku diatas nanti."

"Oh.. iya dia ada diatas, dan kau nona..?" Dia tersenyum pada Clove.

"Oh... Sir, ini urusan kami berdua. Untuk mengurusmu."

Entah dari mana Clove mendapatkan pisaunya kembali. Aku bahkan belum siap untuk menebas nyawanya hari ini. Tapi mataku terbelalak kaget ketika Clove menusukkan kembali pisaunya. Pria paruhbaya itu terlentang dilantai lift dan Clove sedang menusuk bagian perutnya. Aku? Aku hanya berdiri menyaksikan bagaimana gadis empat belas tahun ini membunuh dengan keji.

"Katniss apa yang kau lakukan, urusi bagian kakinya," Clove mengatakannya sambil mengusap darah dari wajahnya. Lalu mengatakan kata-kata seorang pesikopat bayaran yang sesungguhnya.

_Wajahmu untuk lima juta dolar Sir, mulutmu untuk dua juta dolar, dan matamu untuk delapan juta dolar_.

Aku bisa mengartikan apa yang terakhir diucapkan laki-laki itu sebelum sebelum Clove menyayat bagian mulutnya. 'Katniss Tolong' itu yang ia ucapkan padaku. tapi aku menggelengkan kepala, waktu yang tersisa tinggal satu menit lagi. dan Clove sudah memotong bagian atas laki-laki itu dengan sempurna. Aku mengiris bagian paha yang tak terlihat itu paha lagi, terlalu banyak darah. Aku sadar Clove terlalu pandai untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dia memintaku agar menggunakan sarung tangan transparan yang khusus dibuat dengan cetakan tangan kami. Jadi tidak akan ada yang tahu sipa pembunuhnya. Sidik jari, tidak akan ada. Baju. Kami tinggalkan bersama pria paruhbaya terpecah belah di-lift. Dan kami telah menggunakan baju cadangan keluar dari lift. Tidak ada yang tahu, karena itu adalah lift khusus.

Kami bertemu sang presiden diatas dan mengatak padanya apa yang telah kami lakukan dan berjalan dengan sangat lancar. Aku tahu Clove benar-benar profesional.

"Pembayaran akan dilakukan setelah semuanya terungkap. Dan kupastikan tidak akan ada yang mengusut masalah ini, apalagi berkaitan dengan sipa pembunuhnya. Katniss, Clove kalian boleh pergi."

Dan saat itu kami pergi meninggalkan kantor besar itu. Lift yang kami tinggalkan beberapa sekian menit yang lalu telah penuh dengan orang-orang konyol. Menjerit. Menangis. Dan yang lainnya.

Kami berdua menuju Jeep yang kami sembunyikan dan menuju ketempat diama tak akan ada yang bisa mnemukan kami. Aku masuk kedalam. Aku menyetir. Dan Clove sedang bersenandung kecil. Kurasa hidupnya tidak pernah ada yang namanya 'ke-dosa-an'.

**Bersambung.**

**A/N : ** _Well_, maaf kalau updatenya lama. Saya lagi sibuk dengan urusan urusan masuk kesekolah tingkat atas. Karena habis ini saya harus nyari sekolah dan sibuk sama perpisahan sekolah_. Well_ jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan jejak kalian. Saya berterima kasih jika anda menyempatkan untuk me-_review_. Mohon dukungannya agar saya bisa menyelesaikan fict ini dengan baik. Beri saya masukan dan dukungan agar dapat menyelesaikannya dengan baik lagi. Terimakasih. _Review _oke?..


	3. Pembunuh Bayaran Chapter 3

**Pembunuh Bayaran**

**Disclaimer : Suzanne Collins**

**Warning : gaje, typo(s) meraja lela, aneh bin abal, nyeleneh, ngawur, dan lain lain, tak lupa saya ingatkan juga, tak suka jangan baca, oke.**

**Happy Reading**

Kami menuju keantah berantah jalan yang tak pernah dikunjungi seorang pun. Karena ini adalah ujung dari Capitol yang dibatasi hutan luas yang tak terkelola. Sejenis gurun tapi kau masih akan menemukan pepohonan disini. Hanya beberapa. Seperti biasa aku menyetir, tapi dalam keadaan saat ini aku jadi merasa bersalah. Padahal aku tak pernah merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya. Kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh laki-laki yang terpecah belah di-lift tadi, terngiang diotakku. Bahakan aku juga tak mendengarkan ocehan Clove tentang perusahaan pisau dan tembak rencananya. Inikah akhir dari diriku? Atau mencoba pensiun dari menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran?

"Katniss?"

Aku pulih dari penglihatanku yang tak bisa kutebak akan fokusku dari jalan gersang ini. "Oh, maaf?"

"Oh, Katniss sebaiknya aku yang menyetir" Clove menghimbau.

"Tidak tidak. kau masih empat belas tahun, dan kau tak boleh menyetir."

"Oh ayolah, tidak akan ada polisi yang akan menilang seorang pembalap"

"Kau mau _ugal-ugalan, _tidak aku baik-baik saja." Dan setelah aku mengatakan hal itu aku tak sengaja menabrak seorang anak. 'duk' Anak itu mengaduh, dan kami berdua, Clove dan aku, hanya berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Baik-baik saja heh?" Kata Clove sarkastik.

Aku tak bisa mengelak dari apa kata Clove. Aku menabrak seseorang dan tak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Anak itu masih merintih dan tak kelihatan dibawah kap mobil.

"Lindas dia, anggap saja bonus" katanya lirih sekali. Aku yakin anak didepan itu tak akan menyadarinya. Tapi aku hanya menggeleng. Dan aku benar-benar kolaps. Clove keluar dari mobil dan mengahampiri anak yang sedang terduduk dibalik kap mobil kami. Lalu kudengar agak suram dihatiku 'Clove benar-benar akan membunuhnya'. Tapi aku salah.

"Oh.. maafkan kami, kami tak sengaja, pengemudinya agak.. " Clove menoleh padaku. "tidak waras"

"Awh.. sebenarnya hanya lecet terkena bagian depan kap nya. Maafkan aku juga," Kata gadis cilik itu.

"Maafkan kami, biar kami yang mengobatinya." Clove menawarkan. Setelah kuliahat dengan jelas dia seumuran Prim. Kulitny hitam dengan rambut ikalnya yang terurai. Ia membawa subuah tas kecil dipunggung. Gadis kecil itu hanya mengangguk. Clove memapahnya menuju mobil.

"Kau baik-baik saja," Tanyaku.

"Ya.. kuharap lukanya tak serius" Katanya lirih.

"Tidak apa apa Katniss" Kata Clove.

"Bukan kau yang dibelakang setir"

"Terserah, berikan kotak P3K-nya padaku."

Aku menulis didalam layar kecil disamping setir, 'P3K' dan perlengkapan kotak satu paketnya mencuat melalui lubang yang telah disediakan.

"Wow keren, aku tak pernah melihatnya" Kata gadis kecil itu.

"Kau tinggal disini," Clove berdenyar padanya.

"Tidak, aku tinggal dipusat Capitol. Tapi aku melarikan diri. Ya.. tak perlu kujelaskan." Katanya singkat.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanyaku.

"Rue"

Namanya Rue. Dia dulunya tinggal dipusat Capitol tapi sekarang tidak. aku juga tidak tahu alsanya. Sekarang dia bagian dari aku dan Clove. Hanya untuk sementara karena percayalah Clove yang memintanya. Sebenarnya satu hal yang tak kumengerti dari Clove adalah dia sangat keji dalam membunuh, tapi kalau dia ingin menyembuhkan seseorang, dia kan menyembuhkannya sampai total. Dokter macam apa Clove ini? Rue duduk dibagian belakang mobil. Sambil menyelonjorkan kakinya yang lecet. Tapi Clove sudah membalutnya dengan perban putih ber-ekstrak obat, jadi mungkin akan menenangkan. Sebenarnya aku agak terharu dari perlakuan Clove pada Rue. Seperti dia dilahirkan untuk menjadi pengobat handal.

"Kau juga tinggal di Capitol?" tanya Rue.

"Ya, benar." Kata Clove.

"Kenapa kalian pergi dari Capitol?"

"Kami? Tidak, hanya pergi sebentar untuk meyejukan diri dari kegiatan bekerja di Capitol"

Rue hanya berdehem. Dan tak ada yang kami lakukan, setelah itu sampai aku mendengar bunyi perut Clove berdenyar.

"Baiklah kita berhenti untuk makan, lalu kita pergi ke apartemen untuk diam sementara disana"

Setelah kami duduk dikursi kedai makanan Mexico, Rue terlihat lebih lapar dari Clove tapi Clove hanya tertawa melihat tingah Rue. Aku juga tak bisa hanya diam. Aku ikut tertawa yang ditutup dengan senyum kecil Rue. Kami bermain kode-kode Distrik yang biasa anak-anak mainkan dimasing-masing distrik. Dengan hukuman jika tak bisa menjawab selai kacang akan melumuri wajah kami. Dan ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Aku merasa jiwa Prim kembali. Aku sering memainkan kode-kode distrik ini bersama Prim. Dan sekrang aku memainkannya dengan Rue.

Dan akhir waktu kami membasuh muka kami yang berlumur hamppir semunya dengan selai kacang. Kami memutuskan untuk pergi ke-apartemen. Pada pertamanya Rue menolak untuk ikut bersama kami, tapi Clove memaksa sampai Rue mau kami ajak. Hanya saja kamar akan terlihat berbeda nantinya. Kuharap begitu.

Tak banyak yang bisa kami peroleh dari ini semua. Kesenangan semata membuat Clove lupa dengan uang yang dijanjikan Snow pada kami sudah berlangsung tiga hari selama Rue hidup bersama kami. Clove tidak menjadi anak yang terkubur dalam kesengsaraan atau haus darah untuk membunuh. Rue menjadi lebih sering tersenyum dan Aku, aku juga masih merasakan jiwa Prim disini.

Clove memutuskan untuk mengajak Rue ke Pantai. Untuk bermain bersama atau yang lainnya. Sejenak aku berpikir ini mungkin tak terlalu buruk. Jadi aku meng-iya-kannya. Sementara Rue dan Clove menyiapkan tasnya untuk diisi beberapa baju pantai, kamera, lalu memasukkannya kedalam tas aku hanya tersenyum melihat mereka berdua.

Perjalanan kepantai membuat mereka berdua penat kurasa. Dan semuanya terbalaskan setelah aku melihat indahnya pantai nun indah. Mereka berdua langsung turun dan aku mengikuti mereka, kami berdua main air dan Clove memotret kami bersama bertiga dengan gagang berkaki tiga yang selalu digunakan _fotografer_. Aku memutuskan untuk diam kali ini. mungkin lebih baik. Menyisih dari mereka berdua dan duduk dibatu pinggir pantai. Tak kusangka ternyata Rue mengikutiku. Dan meninggalkan Clove berteriak-teriak sendiri diantara derasnya deru imbak pantai.

"Menyenangkan ya, Katniss" Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ya.. kuharap aku bisa membawa adik permpuanku."

"Kau punya saudara?"

"Ya, aku dulu orang dari distrik 12, lalu pindah untuk mencari pekerjaan di Capitol"

"Keren. Aku juga ingin membawa keluargaku. Tapi entahlah rasanya tak mungkin"

"Kenapa?"

"Hanya tak mungkin, mereka tak pernah peduli padaku, sampai mereka meninggalkanku sendiri."

"Oh.. aku minta maaf."

"Tidak apa apa"

Dia menghampiri Clove yang sedang bermain pasir yang ia gunakan sebagai media untuk menguburi dirinya. Aku tahu kami bertiga sangat senang.

Lalu aku melihat tas Rue yang terbuka. Dengan bandul kalung manik kecil berbentuk hati yang kurasa dapat terbuka dan kau tak menyangka hal buruk ini akan terjadi padaku. aku mengambilnya dan mencoba membukanya. Dan aku benar-benar terkejut melihatnya.

Pria dan wanita ini adalah korban kami yang telah kami bunuh beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan aku melihatnya dibagian hati yang terbuka kalung milik Rue. Dan dalam hatiku 'ini tidak mungkin'. Aku tak meyadarinya. Mata hitam yang berkilau, kulit hitam nan eksotis, sangat mirip dengannya. Aku berlari kearah Rue.

"Hai Rue, maaf aku menemukan ini, tunggu dulu, mereka siapa-_mu_?"

"Oh.. mereka kedua orang tuaku, mereka sudah meninggalkanku, dan tidak ada yang tersisa dari mereka. Hanyalah harta yang sebenarnya tak ingin aku miliki, jadi aku kabur"

Entah apa yang kupikirkan aku langsung berlari menuju kemobil meninggalkan Rue yang sedang mencoba menguburi dirinya sendiri, sementara aku menahan air mataku keluar. Aku membuka mobil yang kulakukan hanyalah menangis. Clove tak pernah tahu ini. dia tak pernah tahu, gadis kecil yang dianggapnya seorang adik telah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya ditangan- tangan keji kami berdua. Aku tak pernah menganggap ini tak nyata. Aku membunuh orang tua Rue. Akulah pembunuh bayaran yang tak akan pernah bisa dimaafkan.

**END**

**A/N : **wah maaf kalo endingnya nyesek, pengennya bikin sad-ending. Eh jadinya nggantung. Ya.. pokoknya intinya Katniss-nya nyesel jadi pembunuh bayaran. Terimakasih udah menyempatkan berkunjung, apalagi me-_review_, saya akan banyak-banyak terimakasih pada anda yang me-_review_. Jadi _review_ ya, biar bisa nuliar yang lebih baik lagi. Aku tunggu kritik dan saran kalian...


End file.
